Salvation's Path
by SnythTheEnchanter
Summary: TacticianLyndis Epic story covering the entire english game. Other pairings will come later maybe even with a higher rating...please R&R.
1. Coincidental Meeting?

Salvation's Path  
By SnythTheEnchanter  
  
A/N: This story will be fueled by reviews, cause I'm pretty lazy and I want to have some satisfaction for writing this. It's gonna be an epic story with tons of romance and action, detailing the entire U.S. version of Fire Emblem. Please leave a review, and ask for the pairings if you like, I might reveal them soon...  
  
Rinn opened his eyes, shifting his eyes from side to side, taking in his surroundings. His dark-blue locks of hair obstructed his view, and when he was about to shake them away from his face, a hand came into his view and brushed them away.  
  
"You're awake!" Rinn propped himself up on his elbows and took a look at the source of the voice. She was of medium height and had long turquoise hair that was tied up in a ponytail which flowed down to her waist. She wore a light blue dress that was slightly open, revealing a slender, smooth leg. He could see she was very attractive, and wondered what she was doing all alone in this hut.  
  
"Don't worry, my name is Lyndis of the Lorca Tribe," the young woman said with a bit of pride, "You're safe with me". He was warmed by her voice but he couldn't help thinking that she was a bit foolish. 'Surely she knows the dangers of this world' he thought to himself 'Bandits roam this land all but freely, and she has the heart to invite a stranger into her house. Either she's very foolish...or very kind.'  
  
Rinn was snapped out of his reverie by Lyndis' voice. "May I ask for your name, sir", she asked cautiously. 'She called me sir and I'm probably not even 4 years her senior...did this mission grizzle me that much?' Just as he thought the word mission, he started searching his memory for anything about a mission...but couldn't find anything.  
  
"My name is Rinn, but why do you call me sir?"  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, I was looking through your belongings, and I came across a tactician's book...I just assumed you were of a high born family like most great tacticians are...," Lyndis said with a blush. "Great tactician?", Rinn said with a small chuckle, "I am flattered by your assumption but I am a mere apprentice. I take by that sword that you are a warrior, mind telling me why such a beautiful woman like yourself would follow such a violent profession?"  
  
Instead of her blush deepening like Rinn was expecting, Lyndis looked put- off by his complement. Her eyes became misty as if she was remembering something that happened in her past that was tragic.  
  
"I meant nothing by it, m'lady, just wondering what you use that sword for...sorry" He offered, hoping she would come out of the state she was in. Something about her being sad wrenched at his insides.  
  
"It's alright; I was just hoping you weren't one of those men who are always going from girl to girl, breaking hearts...," she said a bit apprehensively, as if wanting him to prove he wasn't like that," Oh and you can call me Lyn"  
  
"I can assure you I am not one of those men, Lyn. Even if I was I would be sure to stay away from you, knowing that you could probably break a lot more than my heart"  
  
Lyndis looked over at him and smiled, making Rinn feel better instantly. They locked eyes; Rinn's black piercing eyes against Lyndis' softer blue ones. There was an awkward silence before Lyndis looked away and began to speak.  
  
"So...What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you like to share your story with me?"  
  
Rinn was a bit disappointed when she looked away, but he hid it well. "I'd love to, Lyn...,"Rinn started, scratching his head, "If I could only remember it..."  
  
Lyndis let out a laugh...and suddenly stopped.  
  
"What was that noise," she said barely above a whisper, "I'll go out and check, you wait here"  
  
Rinn laid still, listening intently when Lyndis came back into the hut.  
  
She was looking slightly panicky, and picked up her sword, before turning to Rinn and exclaiming...  
  
"Bandits!"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, please leave your reviews and I'll continue. Well, this pairing is pretty obvious, heheh, but if you want to know the side pairings, just ask in your review. 


	2. A Gruesome Beggining

A/N: I realized when I was done with the first chapter that Rinn and Lyn rhyme. Believe me, that was not intentional, not as some weird idea that people who's names rhyme are made for each other, hahaha.........I'd also like to thank my reviewers.........all three of them. Finally, this chapter contains hopefully not-too-vivid depiction of violence.  
  
Rinn brought himself to his feet as fast as was possible for someone who was injured like him. He had a bandage stretching across his midsection which made moving fast an arduous and painful task.  
  
Lyndis looked at him, her eyes full of worry. "You needn't help me, Rinn, I'll be fine by my own blade"  
  
"The least I can offer you is my tactics," He replied, wrapping his cloak around himself and picking up his slim sword. "I am no warrior, but I do know how to defend myself. If worst comes to worst, I bet I can fend off maybe ONE bandit," He finished with a morbid sort of smile.  
  
She waited for a moment, and Rinn decided, with a slight boost in his mood, that she must be thinking of his welfare. Finally she nodded and motioned for him to follow her out of her hut.  
  
Looking around, Rinn noticed there were 4 bandits, one in the back, looking like he held some sort of authority. They were all wielding large, crude looking axes, and Rinn noticed an abandoned camp to the Northeast of where he a Lyn were.  
  
As if reading his mind, Lyndis said to him, "Rinn, we must take hold of that Ger to the Northeast of us"  
  
"You mean that hut-like structure, right?"  
  
She nodded, affirming his guess to be true, before she brandished her sword in a menacing, yet graceful, way.  
  
Rinn stood to the side of Lyn, and followed suit, yet he lacked the finesse that she had when brandishing her sword.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, what do we have 'ere?" The bandit in the back boomed at them both. "Looks like a lil' girly and 'er puny boyfriend are gonna try an' face US, boys!" He gave a guffaw, which was followed by the three other bandits' hardy laughters. Before the bandits had finished though, Lyndis was rushing after them, sword out in front of her.  
  
"Lyndis, No!" Rinn shouted worriedly, but regretted afterwards because he had alerted the bandits to her sudden movement. Their eyes gleamed with bloodlust as they readied their axes.  
  
Lyndis ran towards the bandit on the left, looking like she was going to plunge her sword into his gut.  
  
"Dodge to the right, Lyn!" Rinn shouted, finding he hadn't been much help thus far for Lyndis.  
  
An axe came crashing down right where Lyndis would have been, had she not listened to Rinn and dove to the right. She swung the blade and ripped through the bandit's side, before giving a few quick strikes to his torso. He fell over, his blood soaking the green plains.  
  
One of the bandit's took notice of Rinn, called one of his companions over, and, with a growl, they both bounded towards him. Rinn looked towards Lyn, but when he realized she had her hands full with the bandit leader, he whipped around towards the bandits in time to see an axe being swung at his torso.  
  
He quickly rolled to the side, another axe cleaving into the ground where he was a second ago. He jumped to his feet and smashed down unto the axe, driving it further into the ground. The owner gave an animalistic roar, and heaved with all his might, but he couldn't get the axe out. Rinn, noticing his struggle, swung his sword around and chopped into the man's neck.  
  
Not being as strong as he would have liked, the blade didn't cleave the bandits head off, and Rinn was caught in the same predicament as the bandit, except instead of an axe, he had a sword, and instead of the ground, his sword was stuck in someone's neck. Blood poured out of the wound, making his blade easier to liberate. The bandit had long since passed out, and, judging by the liberal amounts of blood spurting out of his injury, Rinn deducted that he would be dead very, VERY, soon.  
  
Just as Rinn removed his blade from his victim's neck, the other bandit took a reckless swing at Rinn's waist, intent on cleaving him in two. Rinn dove out of the way, but didn't end up unscathed. The axe ripped open his already bruised side and he screamed out in pain.  
  
Lyndis, who had defeated the bandit leader with relative ease, ran to his aid.  
  
Rinn looked up at the bandit, the fear that filled him wasn't evident, while in the bandit's eyes only malevolent glee could be seen.  
  
"I'm gonna rip you apart.........and once I'm done wit' you, I'm gonna rip your lil' girlfriend apart!"  
  
The bandit had been itching towards him the whole time but suddenly stopped. Rinn was as confused as the bandit, until he noticed the blade protruding from his gut.  
  
As the final bandit slumped to the ground, Rinn noticed that Lyndis held in her eyes the same glee that the bandit had, before he was killed.  
  
A/N: Sooo.........the last chapter was to justify the placement romance category, this one is to justify the placement in the action/adventure category. I really hope I didn't scare any of "my loyal readers" off, and trust me, there will be more romance than action in this story. In fact, the next chapter will have some Tactician/Lyndis romance plus the introduction of everyone's favorite knights, SAIN AND KENT. HOORAY. Please leave a review. 


End file.
